Atlantis: the lost empire genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the Disney movie with a female Milo and a male Kida
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Atlantis: the lost empire that is owned by Disney.

In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depth of the sea - Plato, 360 B.C.

You fool! You've destroyed us all said an Atlantian.

The wave is gaining we must warn Atlantis said an Atlantian.

Too late said an Atlantian.

An atlanian sees the wave and warns the people.

Everyone to the shelters Everyone to the shelters said the Atlantian.

This way your highness quickly said a Guard.

Kedi, come said the Queen.

Kedi tries to go back for a toy he dropped.

Kedi, just leave it! There's no time said the Queen.

Then the queen is summoned by a light above the city.

Mother! Said Kedi.

Mother! Said Kedi.

Mother! Said Kedi.

Close your eyes Kedi! Look away said the king.

Then Atlantis disappears into the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Atlantis

Washington D.C. 1914

Good afternoon gentlemen said a female voice.

First off, I'd like thanks this board for taking the time to hear my proposal said the woman.

Now all have heard about the legend of Atlantis a continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic was home to an advanced civilization said the woman.

Possessing technology far beyond our that according to our friend Plato here was struck by a cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea said woman.

Some of you may ask why Atlantis said the woman.

It's just myth isn't it pure fantasy said the woman.

Well, that is where you'd be wrong said the woman.

10,000 years before the Egyptians built the pyramids Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine even the power of flight impossible you say well no not for them said the woman.

Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe believed that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind said the woman.

More powerful than steam than coal more powerful than our modern internal combustion engines said the woman.

Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis, find that power source and bring it back to the surface said the woman.

Now this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called the the shepherd's journal said to be a first-hand account of Atlantis anditss exact whereabouts said the woman.

Now based on a centuries-old translation said the woman.

Of Norse text said the woman.

Historians have believed the journal resides in Ireland said the woman.

But after comparing the text to the ruins of Viking shield I found that one of the letters had been mistranslated said the woman.

So by changing this letter and inserting the correct one, we find that the shepherd's journal the key to Atlantis lies not Ireland gentlemen but in iceland said the woman.

Pause for effects said the woman.

Gentlemen said the woman.

I'll take your questions now said the woman.

Then the phone rang.

Oh, would you gentlemen please excuse me for a moment said the woman.

She answers it.

Cartography and linguistics Mila Thatch speaking said Mila.

Yeah yeah, a just minute said Mila.

Pardon me, said Mila.

She does something to the boiler and the goes back to the phone.

How's that? Is that better? Asks Mila.

Uh-huh. Yeah, you're welcome said Mila.

Then she hangs it up.

She goes back to her lecture,

Now, as you can see by the said Mila.

By this, um, map. The map that I've drawn said Mila.

I plotted the route that will take myself and a crew to the southern coast Iceland to retrieve the journal; said Mila.

Then she looked at the clock.

Ah, show time said Mila.

Well, this is it said Mila.

I am finally getting out of the dungeon said Mila.

She picks up a photo of her as a girl and an old man.

Then she opens a cabinet with an explorer's hat and puts it on.

Then a letter comes down a chute.

she read it

What?! Said Mila.

Then another letter came.

 ** _she read it_**

They can't do this to me said Mila.

* * *

Scene changes to another part of the building.

I swear the young Thatch gets crazier every year said a man.

If I ever hear the word" Atlantis" again, I'll step in front of a bus said man 1.

I'll push you said man 2.

Mr. Harcourt said Mila.

Good lord said Man 3.

There she is said man 3.

Members of the board, wait said Mila.

How did you find us? Asks Mr. Harcourt.

Mr. Harcourt, wait said Mila.

Head for the hills said man 4.

Where is a guard when you need him said, Mr. Harcourt?

Mr. Harcourt, you gotta listen to me, sir said Mila.

He hides behind a plant.

Uh, sir said Mila.

Wait! said Mila.

Sir, I, I have new evidence that… please, said Mila.

Stop! Sir, if you… could you hold… thank you very much! Look at said Mila.

This Museum funds scientific expeditions based on facts, not legends and folklore said Mr. Harcourt.

Besides, we need you here said, Mr. Harcourt.

We depend on you said Mr. Harcourt.

You do said Mila.

Yes. what with winter coming, that boiler's going need a lot of attention said, Mr. Harcourt.

Bolier? Said Mila.

Onward, Heinz said Mr. Harcourt.

But there… there's a journal said Mila.

It's in Iceland! I'm sure of it this time said Mila.

Then jumps on the hood of the automobile.

Sir, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but this is a letter of resignation said Mila.

If you reject my proposal I'll whoa said Mila.

I'll quit yells Mila.

Then the automobile backs up.

I mean it, sir said Mila.

If you refuse to fund my proposal said Mila.

You'll what? Asks Mr. Harcourt.

Flush your career down the toilet, just like your grandfather said, Mr. Harcourt.

You have a lot of potential, Mila said Mr. Harcourt.

Don't throw all away chasing fairytales my dear said, Mr. Harcourt.

But i prove Atlantis exists said Mila.

You want to go on an expedition? Said Mr. Harcourt.

Here. take a trolley to the Potomac and Jump in said, Mr. Harcourt.

Maybe the cold water will clear your head. Heinz said, Mr. Harcourt.

the car kicks up a puddle soaking her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Atlantis

scene changes to Mila's apartment.

I'm home said Mila.

Fluffy? Here, kitty said Mila

Then Mila tired to turn on the light but it wouldn't work.

Mila Jane Thatch said a woman.

Who… who are you? How'd you get in here? Asks Mila.

I came down the chimney. Ho ho ho said the woman.

My name is Helga Sinclair said, Helga.

I'm acting on behalf of my employer, who has a most intriguing proposition for you said, Helga.

Are you interested? Asks Helga.

Your… your employer? Said Mila.

Who is your employer? Asks Mila.

Helga drives her to an estate belonging to Preston Whitmore.

This way, please said Helga.

And don't drip on the Caravaggio said, Helga.

Step lively said, Helga.

Mr. Whitmore does like to be kept waiting said, Helga.

You will address as Mr. Whitmore or sir said, Helga.

You will stand unless asked to be seated said Mila.

Keep your sentences short and to the point said, Helga.

Are we clear? Said Helga.

And relax said, Helga.

He doesn't bite… often said, Helga.

Mila looks around the room when she sees a picture of her grandfather.

Grandpa? Said Mila.

Finest explorer I ever met said, Mr. Whitmore.

Preston Whitmore said, Mr. Whitmore.

Pleasure to meet you Mila said, Mr. Whitmore.

Join me in a little yoga? Asks Mr. Whitmore.

Uh, no, no, thank you said Mila.

Did you really know my grandfather? Asks Mila.

Oh, yeah. Met old Thaddeus back in Georgetown said, Mr. Whitmore.

Class of '66. We stayed close friends till the end of days said, Mr. Whitmore.

Even dragged me along on some of his danged fool expeditions said, Mr. Whitmore.

Thatch was crazy as a fruit bat, he was said Mr. Whitmore.

He spoke of you often said, Mr. Whitmore.

Funny. He, he never mentioned you said Mila.

Oh, he wouldn't. He knew how much I liked my privacy said, Mr. Whitmore.

I keep a low profile said, Mr. Whitmore.

Mr. Whitmore, I should be wondering why i'm here? Asks Mila.

Look on that table said, Mr. Whitmore.

It's for you said, Mr. Whitmore.

It's… it's from my grandfather said Mila.

He brought that package to me years ago said, Mr. Whitmore.

He said if anything were to happen to him, I should give to it you when you were ready said, Mr. Whitmore.

Whatever that means said, Mr. Whitmore.

It can't be said Mila.

It's the shepherd's journal said Mila.

Mr. Whitmore, this journal is the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis said Mila.

Atlantis said, Mr. Whitmore.

I was born yesterday, honey said Mr. Whitmore.

No, no, no. look. Look at this said Mila.

Coordinates. Clues. It's all right here said Mila.

Yeah, looks like gibberish to me said, Mr. Whitmore.

That's because it's been in a dialect that no longer exists said Mila.

So it's useless said, Mr. Whitmore.

No, no, just difficult said Mila.

I've spent my whole life studying dead languages said Mila.

It's not gibberish to me said Mila.

Ah, it's probably a fake said, Mr. Whitmore.

Mr. Whitmore, my grandfather would have known said Mila.

If this were fake I would know said Mila.

I stake everything I own, everything I believe in, that this is the genuine Shepperd's journal said Mila.

All right. All right. So what are you gonna do with it? Asks Mr. Whitmore.

Well, I'll get funding said Mila.

I mean I'll the museum said Mila.

They'll never believe you said, Mr. Whitmore.

I'll show them! I will make them believe said Mila.

like you did today? Asks Mr. Whitmore.

Yes! Well, no said Mila.

How did you said Mila?

Forget about them, okay said Mila.

Never mind said Mila.

I will find Atlantis on my own said Mila.

I mean, if I have to rent a rowboat said Mila.

Congratulations, Mila said Mr. Whimore.

This is exactly what I want to hear said, Mr. Whitmore.

But forget the rowboat, girl said Mr. Whitmore.

We'll travel in style said, Mr. Whitmore.

It's all been arranged, the whole ball of wax said Mr. Whitmore.

Why? Asks Mila.

For years, your grandad bent my ear, with stories about that old book said, Mr. Whitmore.

I didn't buy it for a minute said, Mr. Whitmore.

So, finally, I got fed up and made a bet with the old coot said, Mr. Whitmore.

I said "Thatch, if you ever find that so-called journal, not only I will finance the expedition, but I'll kiss you full on the mouth said, Mr. Whitmore.

Imagine my embarrassment when he found the darn thing said, Mr. Whitmore.

Now, I know your grandpa's gone, Mila, god rest his soul, but Preston Whitmore is a man who keeps his word said, Mr. Whitmore.

You hear that, Thatch? Said Mr. Whitmore.

I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience, by thunder said, Mr. Whitmore.

Your grandpa was a great man said, Mr. Whitmore.

You probably don't realize how great said, Mr. Whitmore.

Those buffoons at the museum dragged him down, made a laughing stock out of him said, Mr. Whitmore.

He died a broken man said, Mr. Whitmore.

If I could bring just one shred of proof, that'd be enough for me said, Mr. Whitmore.

Ah, Thatch said Mr. Whitmore.

What are we standing around for? We got work to do said, Mr. Whitmore.

But, Mr. Whitmore, you know, in order to do what you're proposing, you're gonna need a crew said Mila.

Taken care of said, Mr. Whitmore.

You'll need engineers and geologists said Mila.

Got em all. The best of the best said, Mr. Whitmore.

Gaetan Moliere, geology and excavation said, Mr. Whitmore.

The man has a nose for dirt, Mr. Whitmore.

Vincenzo Santorini, Demolitions. Busted him out of a Turkish prison said, Mr. Whitmore.

Audrey Ramirez, don't let her age fool you. She's forgotten more about engines than you or I will ever know said Mr. Whitmore.

They're the same crew that brought the journal back said, Mr. Whitmore.

Where was it? Asks Mila.

Iceland said, Mr. Whitmore.

I knew it! I knew it said Mila.

All we need now is an expert in Gibberish said, Mr. Whitmore.

So, it's decision time said, Mr. Whitmore.

You can build on the foundation your grandfather left you or you can go back to your boiler room said, Mr. Whitmore.

This is for real said Mila.

Now you're catching on said, Mr. Whitmore.

All right. Okay. I'll have to quit my job said Mila.

It's done. You resigned this afternoon said, Mr. Whitmore.

I did? Asks Mila.

Yep. don't like to leave loose ends said, Mr. Whitmore.

Um, my apartment i'm gonna have to give notice said Mila.

Take care of said Mr. Whitmore.

My clothes said Mila.

Packed said, Mr. Whitmore.

My books said Mila.

In storage said Mr. Whimore.

My cat said Mila.

My gosh said Mila.

Your grandad had a saying said, Mr. Whitmore.

Our lives are remembered, by the gifts we leave our children said, Mr. Whitmore.

This journal is his gift to you, Mila said Mr. Whitmore.

Atlantis is waiting said, Mr. Whitmore.

What do you say? Asks Mr. Whitmore.

I'm your girl, Mr. Whitmore said Mila.

You will not regret this said Mila.

Boy, I am so excited, I can't even hold it in said Mila.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Atlantis the lost empire

* * *

Mila gets seasick on a ship.

Carrots. Why is there always carrots said Mila?

I didn't even eat carrots said Mila.

Attention all hands to the launch bay said a voice over a p.a.

Then a person jumps in front of her.

Excuse me? Said Mila.

I need to report in said Mila.

Yes, Ms. Thatch said Helga.

It's you said Mila.

Blondie, I got a bone to pick with you said a man.

Hold that thought said, Helga.

What is it this time cookie? Asks Helga.

You done stuffed my wagon full to bustin with non-essentials said Cookie.

Look at all this said Cookie.

Cinnamon, oregano, cilantro said Cookie.

What in the cockadoodle is Cilantro said Cookie?

And what is this? Asks Cookie.

That would be lettuce said, Helga.

Lettuce. Lettuce said Cookie.

It's a vegetable, Cookie said Helga.

The men need their four basic food group said, Helga.

I got your four basic food groups said Cookie.

Beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard said Cookie.

An alarm sounds.

All right, cowboy, pack it up and move out said, Helga.

Final loading in progress said a woman over p.a.

Hey, girlie said Vinny,

If you're looking for the pony rides, they're back there said, Vinny.

Excuse me. Excuse me said Mila.

You dropped your dynamite said Mila.

What else have you got in there? Asks Mila.

Oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and paper clips, big ones said Vinny,

You know, just office supplies said Vinny.

Mila! Where you been said, Mr. Whitmore.

I want you meet commander Rourke said, Mr. Whitmore.

He led the Iceland team that brought the journal back said, Mr. Whitmore.

Mila Thatch said, Rourke.

Pleasure to meet the Granddaughter of old Thaddeus said, Rourke.

I see you got that journal, nice pictures, but I prefer I good western myself said, Rourke.

Pretty impressive, eh said Mr. Whitmore.

Boy, when you settle a bet, you settle a bet said Mila.

Well, you're grandad always believed you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge said, Mr. Whitmore.

Well, believe me, this'll be a small change compared to the value of what we're gonna learn on this trip said Mila.

Yes, this should be enriching for all of us said, Rourke.

Mr. Whitmore said, Rourke.

Rourke said, Mr. Whitmore.

It's time said, Rourke.

Bye, Mr. Whitmore said Mila.

Make us proud, my dear said, Mr. Whitmore.

The crew prepares to dive.

Lieutenant, take us down said, Rourke.

Diving officer, submerge the ship said, Helga.

Aye said Diving officer.

Make the depth one-five-zero feet said, Helga.

Later Mila finds her cabin.

While a woman announced something over the P.A.

Then Mila settled on a bunk.

Then someone appears from the bunk above.

You have disturbed the dirt said a man.

Yh, pardon me? Said Mila.

You have disturbed the dirt said the man.

Dirt from around the globe, spanning the centuries said the man.

What have you done said the man?

England must never merge with France said the man.

What's it doing in my bed? Asks Mila.

You ask too many questions said the man.

Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up said the man.

Me, i'm, uh said Mila.

Bah! I will know soon enough said the man.

Hey, hey, hey! Let go said Mila,

Do not be such a crybaby! Hold still said the man.

A-ha! There you are said the man.

Now, tell me your story, my little friend said the man.

Parchment fiber from the Nile circa 500 B.C. said the man.

Lead pencil, number 2 said the man.

Paint flecks of a type used by a government building said the man.

You have a cat, short haired Persian, two years old, third in a litter of seven said the man.

There are all the microscopic fingerprints of the mapmaker said the man.

And linguist said the man.

Hey, how did you said Mila?

This is an outrage said the man.

You must leave at once said the man.

Out, out, out, out, out said the man.

Uh-oh said an African man.

Sat in the dirt didn't you said the man.

Moliere, now what have I told you about playing nice with the other kids said the man.

Get back, I got soap, and i'm not afraid to use it said the man.

Back, foul creature said the man.

Back to pit from which you came said the man.

The name's sweet said, Sweet.

Joshua Sweet, Medical Officer said Sweet,

Yeah, Mila Thatch said Mila.

Mila Thatch, you're my 3:00 said Sweet.

Well, no time like the present said Sweet as he takes out a saw.

Oh, boy said Mila.

Nice, isn't it said Sweet.

The catalog says that this little beauty, can saw through a femur in 28 seconds said Sweet.

I'm betting I can cut that time in half said, Sweet.

Now, stick out your tongue and say ah said, Sweet.

Oh, no, really, I have a, ah said Mila.

So, where you from? Asks Sweet.

Really! I have some family up that way said, Sweet.

Beautiful country up there said, Sweet.

Do you any fishing? Asks Sweet.

Me? I hate fishing said, Sweet.

I hate fish said, Sweet.

Hate the taste, hate the smell and hate all them little bones said Sweet.

Here, i'm gonna need you to fill these up said Sweet.

With what? Asks Mila.

Will Mila Thatch please report to the bridge said, Mrs. Packard.

Thank you said Mila.

I mean, nice meeting you said Mila.

Then she dashes out the cabin.

Uh-huh, nice meeting you, too said, Sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Atlantis

* * *

Scene changes to Mrs. Packard station.

So I say to him " what's wrong with my meatloaf" and he says to me said, Mrs. Packard.

Oh. hold on a second, Margie, I got another call said, Mrs. Packard.

Sir, we're approaching coordinates said, Mrs. Packard.

Voice- over: Hello, Margie, yeah so, anyways, he says said Mrs. Packard.

Voice-over: all right, let's have a look around said, Rourke.

Voice-over: aye sir said, Helga.

Voice-over: set course to two-four-zero said, Helga.

Voice-over: 15 degrees down angle on the bow planes said, Helga.

Voice-over: come right two-four-zero said, Helga.

Welcome to the bridge, Ms. Thatch said Rourke.

Okay, everybody, I want to give Ms. Thatch your undivided attention said Rourke.

Good afternoon said Mila.

Can everyone hear me okay? Asks Mila.

Uh said Mila.

Okay, how about some slides… said Mila.

The first slide is a depiction of a creature said Mila.

A creature so frightening that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it said Mila.

Geez, I used to take lunch money from girls like this said a Hispanic girl.

Okay, this is an illustration of the Leviathan, the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis said Mila.

With something like that, I would have a white wine, I think said an Italian man.

It's a mythical sea serpent said Mila.

He's described in the book of job said Mila.

The bible says… " out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoot out" said Mila.

But more likely, it's a carving or a sculpture to frighten the superstitious said Mila.

So we find this masterpiece said, Rourke.

Then what? Asks Rourke.

When do we dig? Asks Moles.

Actually, we don't have to dig said Mila.

You see, According to the journal the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean and we'll come up a curve into an air pocket right here where we'll find the remnants of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis said Mila.

Kind of like the grease trap in your sink said Mila.

Cartographer, linguist, plumber said Helga.

Hard to believe she's still single said Helga,

You said there'd be digging said, Mole.

Go away, mole said Helga.

Captain, you'd better come look at this, sir said the helmsman.

Okay, class dismissed said, Rourke.

Give me exterior light ordered Rourke.

Look at that said Helga.

There are ships here from every era said Mila.

Then Ms. Packard gets something on her radio.

Commander, I think you-you should here this said, Ms. Packard.

Mila speaking Altantean while reading the book.

Commander? Commander? Said Ms. Packard.

Enter the lair of the leviathan said Mila.

Commander said, Mrs. Packard.

There you will find the path to the gateway said Mila.

Commander said, Mrs. Packard.

Yes, Mrs. Packard said Rourke.

What is it? Asks Rourke.

I'm picking up something on the hydrophone I think you should hear said, Mrs. Packard.

Put it on speakers said, Rourke.

What is it? A pod of whales? Asks Rourke.

Uh-uh, bigger said Mrs. Packard.

It sounds metallic said, Helga.

Could be an echo off one of the rocks said, Helga.

You wanna do my job? Asks Mrs. Packard.

Be my guest said, Mrs. Packard.

Is it just me, or is that getting louder? Asks Mila.

Well, whatever it just it's gone now said Helga.

Helmsman bring us about said, Rourke.

Tighten search pattern and slow us to said Rourke.

Out of the way said, Audrey.

Tell cookie to melt the butter and break out the bibs said Rourke.

I want this lobster served up on a silver platter said, Rourke.

Load the torpedo bays said, Helga.

Sub pod crews, battle stations said Helga.

Jiminy Christmas! Said Mila.

It's a machine said Mila.

Launch sub pods orders Rourke.

We're free all ahead full said, Rourke.

Fire torpedos said, Rourke.

Get me the bridge said, Audrey.

Sir, it's engineering on four said, Mrs. Packard.

Rourke said, Audrey.

We took a big hit down here, and we're taking on water fast said, Audrey.

I don't want to be around when it hits the boilers said, Audrey.

How much time do we have? Asks Rourke.

Twenty minutes, if the bulkhead holds said Audrey.

You better make that five said Audrey.

You heard the lady said, Rourke.

Let's move said, Rourke.

Move! Where? Move where? Asks Mila.

Packard, sound the alarm said, Helga.

He took his suitcases said, Mrs. Packard.

Marge, honey I don't think he's comin back said, Mrs. Packard.

Packard said, Helga.

I have call you back said, Mrs. Packard.

No, no, i'll call you said, Mrs. Packard.

Move it people said, Helga.

Sometime today would be nice said, Helga.

Come on! Everybody grab a seat and buckle in said, Helga.

Lieutenant, get us out of here said, Rourke.

Lieutenant said, Rourke.

I'm working on it said, Helga.

Hang on said, Helga.

Where to, Ms. Thatch? Asks Rourke.

We're looking for a big crevice of some kind said Mila.

There! Up ahead said Rourke.

All crafts, make your mark 20 degrees down angle said, Helga.

It's only a grease trap said Mila.

It's just like a sink said Mila.

She repeats the words.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Atlantis

* * *

Then they have a memorial

Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known said, Rourke.

We're all that's left said, Rourke.

I won't sugar-coat it, gentlemen said Rourke.

We have a crisis on our hands said, Rourke.

But we've been up this pactualir creek before and we've always come through paddle or no paddle said, Rourke.

I see no reason to change that policy now said, Rourke.

For here on in everyone pulls double duty said, Rourke.

Everyone drives, everyone works, look like all our chance for survival rest with you Ms. Thatch. You and that little book said, Rourke.

We're all gonna die said, Mrs. Packard.

Ok, people saddle up said, Rourke.

Lt I want this convoy moving 5 minutes ago said, Rourke.

Mole you're on point said, Helga.

No Vinni Audrey's on oil you know the rules I want em 50 yards behind that truck at all times said, Helga.

Packard put out the cigarette said, Helga.

Then Rourke sees Mila honking the horn of a truck.

Then Rourke ripped off the horn.

Are you sure you're checked on this class of vehicle? Asks Rourke.

Huh said Mila.

Can you drive a truck? Asks Rourke.

Course I can drive a truck said Mila.

Sure you got you're steering, gas and brake and of course, this metal looking thing said Mila.

Ok, it was a bumper on coney island but it's the same basic principle said Mila.

Mila ends up being towed by another vehicle.

Along the way Mila making a few mistakes.

Then VInni and moles make a joke about her swallowing nitroglycerin.

Then they come to a giant pillar and Vinni blows it down to make a bridge.

Then they come to a wall.

Looks like we have a little roadblock said, Rourke.

Vinni, what do you think? Asks Rourke.

I could unroadblock that if I had about 200 of these said Vinni.

Problem I only got about 10 plus five of my own, and couple of cherry bombs, a road flare said, Vinni.

Hey too we have some nitroglycerin eh Mila said, Vinni.

Mole laughs.

Looks like we're gonna have to dig said, Rourke.

It would be my pleasure said, Mole.

I don't understand it said, Audrey.

It looks the rotor shut said, Audrey.

I'm gonna have to pull a spare from one of the trucks said, Audrey.

I'll be right back said, Audrey.

Then Mila fixed the truck like she did the boiler at the museum.

She lives said, Mole.

Hey, what'd you do? Asks Mila.

Then she explains.

Yeah thank you said Audrey,

Two for flinchy said, Audrey.

Mole drills through and they continue.

This is it it's gotta be said Mila.

Alright, we'll make camp here said, Rourke.

* * *

Later

Come and get it said Cookie,

Cookie said the menu.

Moles said something to Audrey.

Knock yourself out said, Audrey.

There you go Mila put some meat on them bones said Cookie.

Thanks, Cookie it looks greasier than usual said Mila.

Like it? Well, have some more said Cookie.

You know we been pretty tough on the kid said, Sweet.

What do you say we cut her some slack said, Sweet.

Yeah, you're right said, Audrey.

Hey Mila why don't you come sit with us said, Audrey?

Really? You don't mind? Asks Mila.

Nah, park it here said, Audrey.

Hey, this is great said Mila.

It's an honor to be included in your said Mila.

Mole said, everyone.

Ah, forgive me I could not resist said, Mole.

Hey, Mila don't you ever close that book? Asks Audrey.

Yeah, you musta read a dozen time buy now said Sweets.

I know but this doesn't make any sense said Mila.

See in this passage here the shepherd seems to be leading up something he calls it the heart of Atlantis it could the power source the legend refers to but it just cuts off, it's almost like there a missing page said Mila.

Kid relax, we don't get paid overtime said, Vinni.

I know I know, I suppose I got a little carried away said Mila.

But hey that's what this all about right? Asks Mila.

Discovery, teamwork, adventure unless you're just in it for the money said Mila

They all answer Money.

Well, I guess I set myself up for that one said Mila.

What, is something wrong with your neck? Asks Sweets.

Oh, yeah, I must've hurt it when said Mila.

Aah! Ow! Said Mila.

Better? Asks Sweets.

Yeah! Hey, how'd you learn how to do that? Asks Mila.

An Arapaho medicine man said, Sweets.

Get outta here said Mila.

Born and raised with 'em said, Sweets.

My father was an army medic said, Sweets.

He settled down in the Kansas Territory...after he met my mother said, Sweets.

No kidding said Mila.

Nope. I got a sheepskin from Howard U said, Sweets.

And a bearskin from old Iron Cloud said, Sweets.

Halfway through medical school, I was drafted said, Sweets.

One day I'm studying gross anatomy in the classroom...the next I'm sewing up Rough Riders on San Juan Hill said, Sweets.

Main course said Cookie.

I couldn't eat another bite said, Vinni.

I'm watching my weight said, Audrey.

Ha ha ha, don't you worry said Cookie.

It'll keep and keep and keep said Cookie.

Thank God I lost my sense of taste years ago said, Mrs. Packard.

* * *

Aren't you going to pitch up your tent? Asks Vinni.

Uh, I did say Mila.

I guess I'm still a little rusty at this said Mila

I haven't gone camping since...well, the last time my grandpa took me said Mila.

I never got to meet your grandfather said, Audrey.

What was he like? Asks Audrey.

Where do you start? Asks Mila.

He was like a father to me, parents died when I was a little kid...and he took me in said Mila.

What? Asks Audrey.

Well, I was just thinkin'. One time, when I was eight, we were hiking along this stream...and I saw something shining in the water. It was a genuine , you'd think I'd found a lost civilization...the way Grandpa carried on about wasn't until I was older...that I realized that the arrowhead...was just some compressed shale...mixed with zinc pyrite that had fractured...into an isosceletic triangulate said Mila

Say, Audrey, uh, no... no offense...but how does a teenager become the chief mechanic...of a multimillion-dollar expedition? Asks Mila.

Well, I took this job when my dad the funny thing was...he always wanted sons, right? Said Audrey.

One to run his machine shop and the other...to be middleweight boxing he got my sister and me instead said, Audrey.

So, what... what happened to your sister? Asks Mila.

She's 24 and 0, with a shot at the title next month. Anyway, I'm saving up...so my Papi and I can open another shop said Audrey.

Forget your jammies, Mrs. Packard? Asks Mila.

I sleep in the nude said, Mrs. Packard.

You're gonna want a pair of these. She sleepwalks said, Sweets.

Well, as far as me goes...I just like to blow things up said, Vinny.

Come on, Vinny...tell the kid the truth said, Sweets.

My family owned a flower shop. We would sell roses...carnations, baby's breath, your name day, I'm making...about three dozen corsages for this know, the one they put on their everybody, they come."Where is it? When is it?"Does it match my dress? It's a , I guess there was this leak next door...of gas or what. Boom! No more Chinese me right through the front was like a sign from God. I found myself that boom said, Vinny.

What's Mole's story? Asks Mila.

Trust me on this don't wanna know. Audrey, don't tell shouldn't have...told me, but you now I'm telling you...you don't wanna know said Sweets.

!Fire!Fire!Fire said Mila.

I'm gonna kill, go back to bed.

Get some water on that fire said, Helga.

No time! Get us into those caves! Move it! Move it! Move it said, Rourke.

Ya-ha said Cookie.

Milo, jump said Audrey.

Right now said, Audrey.

All right, who's not dead? Sound off said, Rourke.

Audrey, give me a damage report said, Rourke.

Not as bad as it could have totaled rigs two and seven...but the digger looks like it'll still for us we landed in something soft said, Audrey.

Pumice ash We are standing...at the base of a dormant volcano said, Mole.

It just keeps going said Helga.

Maybe that's our ticket outta here said, Vinny.

Maybe not said, Helga.

The magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano...effectively blocking the exit said, Mole.

I got the same problem with sauerkraut said, Mrs. Packard.

Hold on. Back up. Are you sayin' this whole volcano...can blow at any time? Said, Sweets.

No, no, no, would take an explosive force...of great magnitude said, Mole.

Maybe I should do this later, huh? Said Vinny.

If we could blow the top off of that thing, we'd have a straight shot to the surface said Rourke.

Ms. Thatch, what do you think? Ms. Thatch? Said Rourke.

Thatch? Said Rourke.


End file.
